Seuls, dans la forêt
by Feather in Book
Summary: La finale de la coupe du monde a été gâchée. Oliver veut se battre auprès du ministère, mais une vieille connaissance qu'il n'avait pas pensé croiser va le convaincre d'aller se cacher.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Comme d'habitude, tout est a JK!**

**Hey! Je reviens avec un petit O.S Wood et Flint, parce que j'aime beaucoup trop ce couple et que je n'avais pas écris dessus depuis longtemps; j'espère que ça vous plaira!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Quand les premiers cris retentirent, Oliver était encore en train de faire la fête, clamant avec son voisin de tente, son exaltation face à la victoire de l'Irlande. Mais les hurlements qui avaient résonné dans le camping tout entier n'exprimaient pas de la joie, non, bien au contraire, c'était de la terreur.

Il y eu une grande agitation dont la source ne tarda pas à ce faire connaître: tout un groupe d'hommes, portant des masques de mangemorts, avaient attaqué les moldus du camping et ils s'en prenaient maintenant à tout sur leur passage, lançant des sorts à tout vas et incendiant des tentes.

Les parents d'Oliver, comme d'autres sorciers, s'étaient précipités à l'aide du ministère. Ils lui avaient ordonné de partir se mettre à l'abri dans la forêt en les attendant.

Il avait voulu protester, mais il y avait trop de bruit et ses parents ne l'entendirent pas. Oliver était adulte, il pouvait se servir de sa baguette, il pouvait aider. Alors qu'importe que ses parents soit encore trop protecteur envers lui; il emprunta le même chemin qu'eux.

Il bouscula plusieurs personnes qui allaient en sens inverse, cherchant l'abri des arbres. Oliver n'y fit pas attention, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un s'adresse à lui en le retenant par le poignet. Il fit brutalement volte-face, cette voix ne lui était pas inconnue.

-Hey attend!

_Lui_ !

Ça aurait dû lui sembler logique après tout, mais empressé comme il l'avait été d'assister au match, Oliver n'avait pas songé une seule seconde qu'il allait peut-être le rencontrer.

-Flint!

-Je m'étonnais de ne pas t'avoir croisé plus tôt.

Oliver resta coi un moment. Il observa l'autre jeune homme devant lui de haut en bas. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Hogwarts, si ce n'est que son regard ne reflétait pas la rivalité sans limite qu'ils s'étaient tout les deux échangée depuis leur première rencontre.

Au positionnement de son corps, Flint était de toute évidence en train de partir vers la forêt.

Le Slytherin dû se faire une réflexion semblable au sujet d'Oliver.

-Où est-ce que tu vas?

-Aider le ministère, scanda-t-il comme s'il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'autres réponses possibles.

Il voulait repartir, mais Flint le retenait toujours.

-Vraiment? Un gamin de dix-huit ans va aller se battre contre une horde des pâtissant de tu-sais-qui…je serais terrifié à leur place.

Oliver dégagea son poignet avec force cet idiot avait presque l'air amusé. Le Gryffindor sentit soudain une rage profonde l'envahir, sans savoir si elle était motivée par la présence de son rival de toujours ou par le fait que la victoire de l'Irlande avait été gâchée.

-Je ne vais pas aller me planquer alors que des gens ont besoin d'aide ! C'est plus ton genre à toi de faire ça !

Les vieilles habitudes ne mettaient jamais longtemps à revenir. Oliver l'avait constaté à chaque rentrée. Si tous les septembres, une petite partie de lui se disait que les insultes répétés entre lui et Flint n'avaient pas de raison justifier, si ce n'est qu'ils étaient rivaux au Quidditch Oliver n'en tenait plus compte dès qu'il posait les yeux sur Flint.

Soudainement, un enchaînement de pensées absurdes traversa l'esprit du Gryffindor.

Flint avait été à Slytherin. Flint était un sang-pur, non pas qu'Oliver soit d'avis que tous les sang-purs soient de mauvais sorciers, c'était parfaitement absurde, après tout lui-même était un sang-pur. Sauf que la famille de Flint était une très, très vielle famille de sang-pur; une de ses membres n'avait-elle pas été une ministre de la magie connue pour être particulièrement hostile envers les moldus?

Un bruit sourd, comme une explosion, retenti non loin d'eux et un éclair de lumière verte illumina les alentours l'espace d'un instant. Oliver exprima alors à haute voix l'idée folle qui lui traversa l'esprit.

-Tu es un mangemort!

Flint resta sans voix. Puis, les mots du Gryffindor se frayèrent un chemin dans son esprit et il dévisagea Oliver avec une telle hargne que celui-ci cru un instant qu'il allait devoir esquiver une droite. Mais quand Flint repris la parole, ce fut d'une voix étonnement calme.

-Ecoute Wood, je ne sais pas comment tu es parvenu à cette conclusion débile, mais je ne suis pas un mage noir. Je n'avais même pas l'âge de tenir une baguette dans le bon sens quand tu-sais-qui a été détruit !

Perdu comme il l'était dans l'euphorie de l'action, il était presque sur le point de lui hurler qu'il voulait une preuve, mais Flint ne lui en laissa pas le temps, il se mit à le tirer par le bras. Oliver résista avec difficulté le Slytherin avait toujours eu plus de force que lui ses mains gardaient un souvenir douloureux de chaque début de match où, sous la demande de fair-play de Mrs Hook, qu'elle était encore la seule à espérer, ils essayaient mutuellement de se briser les phalanges. Un bon nombre de fois, Flint n'était pas passé loin d'une réussite.

-Allez ! Arrête de te comporter comme un stupide Gryffindor et viens. Tout ce que tu risques de gagner en essayant d'aider, c'est un sort perdu ! Ces types ne sont pas en train de faire un coup d'état apparemment ils ont juste beaucoup trop bu et ça les amuse de jouer avec les moldus. Qui sais si l'un d'eux n'aura pas la bonne idée de lancé un impardonnable dans la foule, juste pour s'amuser un peu plus ?

Ça ne poussa pas Oliver à faire marche arrière bien au contraire.

-Alors il faut que j'y aille, mes parents sont là-bas !

-Ça veut dire qu'ils sont aussi stupides que toi ! Et qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils vont faire en te voyant débarquer ? Ils chercheront sans doute à te protéger, toi, des sorts qui volent dans tous les sens, sans faire attention à ce qui pourrait leur tomber sur le dos.

Oliver cessa de se débattre. Il ne pouvait pas nier que le Slytherin avait raison. Ils étaient bousculés de tous les côtés par la foule de sorciers et sorcières qui fuyaient de façon désordonnée en poussant de grands cris. S'ils restaient plantés là, au milieu du chemin, ils allaient finir par se faire littéralement piétiner.

-Tu ne leur seras d'aucuns secoure, insista calmement Marcus.

Il posa une main sur son coude pour le tirer, beaucoup plus doucement cette fois, en direction de la forêt. Son dernier argument avait fait mouche et depuis le temps, il savait reconnaître une victoire, surtout face à lui.

-Allez, vient.

Et Oliver obtempéra.

Pendant ce qui lui sembla durer des heures, mais ne devait pas être plus d'une dizaine de minutes, il suivit Flint parmi les arbres et les racines. Quittant le sentier, ils atteignirent le cœur des bois par des chemins de traverse. Bientôt, ils atterrirent dans une petite clairière. Ils s'étaient tant éloigné du campement qu'il n'y eu plus une seule lumière pour les éclairer si ce n'est celle de la lune. Le bruit et les cris leur parvenaient désormais de manière très étouffée.

-Lumos, souffla Oliver.

-Je pense qu'on peut rester là le temps que ça se calme, remarqua Marcus.

Oliver ne répondit pas, il se contenta de se laisser tomber contre le tronc d'un grand chêne. Il se sentait soudain épuisé. Il avait attendu ce jour tout l'été, plein d'espoir et d'impatience. Tout avait si bien commencé pourquoi fallait-il que cette journée, qui devait être une des plus mémorables de sa vie, se termine de façon si cruelle. Puis Oliver s'en voulu un peu en pensant à cette pauvre famille moldu terrifiée, qui se trouvait suspendu à plus de vingt mètres du sol. Il n'était pas le plus à plaindre.

A son tour, Flint se laissa tomber dans l'herbe en face de lui.

-Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai di avant, marmonna Oliver. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'étais pris dans le feu de l'action.

Flint se mit à rire. Oliver n'avait pas le souvenir de l'avoir déjà entendu rire pour une raison autre que se moquer de lui. C'était un son étrange, auquel il n'était pas habitué et qui lui donnait presque l'impression de se retrouver face à un étranger.

-Et bien, je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que tu t'approchais de la vérité, mais il se trouve que certains de ces types sont de très bon amis à mon père. Il les aurait même peut-être rejoint si ces imbéciles n'avaient pas pris un tel risque, avec tous les membres du ministère un peu partout…

Oliver lui lança un regard dégoûté avant qu'une idée ne lui traverse l'esprit.

-N'y penses même pas, gronda Marcus en tuant l'idée dans l'œuf. Je ne te donnerais pas de nom. De toute façon, je ne fait que supposer, j'étais en train de faire la fête quand ils ont commencé ce bordel.

Son visage se crispa, lui aussi avait été interrompu dans ses festivités.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme un idiot ?

Oliver n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il s'était mis à sourire.

-C'est juste que je trouvais ça ironique, non ? Si on m'avait dit un jour qu'on se réjouirait tous les deux pour la victoire de la même équipe de Quidditch !

Le rire de Flint, auquel il songeait pouvoir s'habituer, se joignit au sien.

-Ouais, je n'y aurais pas cru non plu.

Et Oliver supposait que lui non plus n'imaginait pas qu'ils puissent un jour avoir une conversation civilisée. Il avait croisé Percy peu avant le début du match, qui lui avait tenu un discourt très sérieux sur l'épaisseur des fonds de chaudrons. Depuis, Oliver l'avait soigneusement évité, car ce n'était certainement pas d'une conversation ministérielle dont il avait besoin en ce jour de finale de coupe du monde. Mais là, il aurait donné beaucoup pour voir son ancien camarade de Gryffindor passer près d'eux, simplement pour se délecter de l'expression stupéfaite sur son visage.

Tous ceux qui avaient fait leurs études en même temps que lui se souvenaient des rencontres toujours mouvementées et jamais sans conséquence entre les deux capitaines. Ils auraient sans doute attribué un échange civilisé entre Oliver Wood et Marcus Flint à un excès de Whisky pur feu. En réalité, c'était peut-être ça qui était en train de se produire, la victoire de l'Irlande ayant été bien arrosée des deux côtés.

Pourtant, même si Oliver devait bien avouer qu'il avait beaucoup bu, il n'en restait pas moins stupéfait. Après tout, au-delà de leur rivalité de Quidditch, Flint l'avait toujours profondément méprisé pour le Gryffindor qu'il était. Qu'il se prenne un sort perdu dans une bagarre n'aurait pas dû le préoccuper. Après tout, ils avaient quitté l'école en encore plus mauvais terme que lors de leur première rencontre exploit pourtant difficile à réaliser.

\- Dis-moi Flint, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé y aller ? Tu n'avais aucune raison de me traîner ici avec toi.

Il avait posé sa baguette par terre et la lueur qu'elle émettait, même si elle était faible, éclairait suffisamment bien le visage du Slytherin pour qu'Oliver puisse le voir froncer les sourcils. Flint réfléchit quelques instants et finit par hausser les épaules.

-Je me serais ennuyé tout seul.

-Il n'y a pas une expression qui dit qu'il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné, ou quelque chose dans le genre? Ma mère l'emploi tout le temps.

-Qui a dit que tu étais de mauvaise compagnie ?

Complètement scotché par cette remarque, Oliver resta bouche bée. Il attendit que la pique, brutale et acide comme il en avait l'habitude, lui tombe dessus, mais rien ne vint.

Marcus étendit ses jambes devant lui, effleurant une des siennes au passage, sans qu'il ne sache si ce geste était volontaire ou non. Son ancien rival avait vraiment l'air satisfait. Etait-ce ça, sa nouvelle façon de l'énerver ? Il voulait lui retourner le cerveau ? Intéressant comme méthode vraiment.

Cependant, Flint continuait de lui parler comme si de rien n'était et il n'y avait pas une once de provocation dans sa voix, juste une sorte de nostalgie qui semblait l'amuser.

-Tu sais ce qui me manque le plus de l'école ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Le Quidditch ? répondit Oliver par automatisme, sans même y réfléchir, parce qu'il y avait des questions qui pour lui possédaient des réponses claires comme de l'eau de roche.

-En parti, c'est vrai, mais je ne parlais pas que de ça. Ça me manque de ne plus voir ta tête de fou, celle qui pourrait te faire interner sans attendre en psychiatrie à sainte Mungo, juste avant chaque match. Ça me manque de ne plus pouvoir essayer de te briser les doigts à chaque poignée de main et ça me manque de ne plus me prendre la tête avec toi à chaque fois qu'on s'apercevait au détour d'un couloir.

Oliver ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ça.

-Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que je te manque ?

La lumière de sa baguette ne lui suffisait pas à tout bien discerner, mais au tic nerveux qui secoua le corps de Flint, il devina que les joues de celui-ci devaient s'être empourprées.

-Ce ne sont pas vraiment les mots que j'ai employés.

Pourquoi sentait-il son estomac partir en vrille comme le jour où il avait tenu entre ses mains ses entrées pour la finale ?

-Mais l'idée est là.

-Je ne le dirais pas comme ça, siffla Flint, mais je dois avouer que parfois ça ne me ferais pas de mal de jouer à nouveau au Quidditch contre un vrai adversaire et je crois que je n'ai jamais pu trouver quelqu'un d'aussi passionné que toi.

C'était délirant de l'entendre dire ça, mais Oliver l'en remercia tout de même du bout des lèvres. Il n'aurait jamais cru devoir faire ça un jour dans sa vie, mais le Slytherin venait, consciemment ou non, de lui faire le plus beau compliment qu'il puisse imaginer.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu avais été pris dans l'équipe de réserve de Puddlemere.

Décidément, il allait de surprise en surprise. Oliver le dévisagea sans pouvoir retenir l'élan de fierté qu'il ressentait à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui en parlait.

-Les nouvelles vont vite.

Ses amis lui auraient dit que ça n'avait rien de surprenant. Il ne parlait que de ça, à tout le monde. Plus tôt dans la journée, il avait croisé le professeur McGonagall, coiffée pour l'occasion de sa plus belle couronne de chardons. Il avait accouru vers elle avec une précipitation proche de l'indécence pour un ancien élève et lui avait expliqué comment il avait rejoint l'équipe, sans même lui laissé le temps de le saluer. C'était la plus longue conversation qu'il ait jamais eu avec elle et il s'était extasié si fort que tout le camping avait dû l'entendre.

-J'ai des contacts qui ont pensé que l'information m'intéresserait, se justifia Flint avec un sourire en coin.

-Intéressé ? _Toi,_ tu t'intéresses à ma carrière ?

Le Slytherin haussa encore les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

-Je dois dire que j'étais curieux de savoir ce que tu devenais.

-Je te manque et tu te renseignes sur moi. De mieux en mieux.

-Je n'ai rien demandé du tout, c'est simplement Higgs qui m'a transmit l'information au détour d'un café.

A celle-là non plus, il ne s'y était pas attendu.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il t'adresse encore la parole un jour, vu la façon dont tu l'as viré de l'équipe au profit de Malfoy et ses saletés de balais.

Flint émit un bruit étrange et peu avenant qui laissait entendre qu'il se serait bien passé qu'on lui rappelle ce fait.

-Tu crois vraiment que j'ai si peu de discernement Wood ? Je savais parfaitement que Higgs était meilleur que Malfoy et que les balais ne ferais pas tout !

-Ça ne t'a pas empêché d'accepter ! J'ai toujours su que vous étiez une équipe de vendus, fit le Gryffindor provocateur.

Finalement, leurs anciennes disputes lui manquaient aussi. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre Flint envoya un sortilège droit sur l'arbre où il était adossé. Une pluie de feuilles s'abattit sur le haut de sa tête.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas ! s'époumona Oliver avec un sursaut en passant vigoureusement ses mains dans ses cheveux.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'on m'a laissé le choix ? s'énerva Flint en criant encore plus fort que lui. Rien ne se refuse au fils de Lucius Malfoy ! Tu me voyais vraiment aller lui dire de garder ses putains de balais parce que si son fils n'avait pas le niveau, ils ne nous auraient servis à rien ?

Oliver chercha quelque chose à lui répliquer en retour, mais toute sa répartie s'était soudain envolé. A l'époque, et tout l'équipe aurait pu en attester, il avait passé des semaines entières avec rien d'autre à la bouche qu'une avalanche de critiques concernant Flint, les choix douteux qu'il faisait pour son équipe et les graves atteintes que cela portait à l'âme du Quidditch. Jamais, cependant, il n'avait cherché à voir les choses sous cet angle. Il n'approuvait toujours pas, mais ça changeait tout de même un peu la donne.

-Higgs le savait parfaitement, reprit Flint plus calmement. Il a fini par me pardonner. En fait je crois qu'il a estimé que j'avais été suffisamment puni quand Malfoy n'a pas été foutu d'attraper le vif d'or qui lui passait sous le nez, simplement parce qu'il était trop occupé à emmerder Potter pour faire attention au match !

N'empêche qu'après ça, Oliver avait presque été tenté d'aller le remercier, ce petit blond prétentieux. Le silence s'installa entre eux pendant de longues minutes durant les quel Oliver préféra ne pas l'homme en face de lui. Flint finit par le briser; il avait retrouvé son air décontracté et son ton badin :

-Quand va être ton premier match ?

Il préférait nettement quand la conversation prenait cette tournure !

-Je ne sais pas encore. Pour la prochaine saison, je ne suis que dans l'équipe de réserve.

-Préviens moi si un jour tu risques d'être sur le terrain, je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde.

Encore une fois, Oliver était complètement incapable de savoir comment réagir il fit donc au plus simple et au plus susceptible de lui apporter des réponses à l'étrange comportement de Flint.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je m'en voudrais de passer à côté d'une de tes humiliations publiques.

-Eh ! N'oublie pas qui a remporté la dernière coupe à l'école ! Et en plus, vous trichiez comme des lâches ! Et puis, on aurait probablement reporté aussi les deux coupes précédentes s'il n'y avait pas eu tant de…désagrément.

Les souvenirs des catastrophes à répétition qui avaient touché l'équipe de Gryffindor étaient toujours douloureux dans sa mémoire, même s'ils semblaient ravir le Slytherin.

Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch. Qu'ils aient une conversation normale, se disputent où se provoquent, ils en revenaient toujours à ça et sans qu'Oliver ait besoin de forcer pour intégrer le sujet. Il n'y avait qu'avec Flint que c'était possible. Malheureusement, et bien qu'ils l'auraient tous les deux préféré, la conversation ne pu pas continuer sur cette voie-la.

La forêt qui entourait la clairière où ils s'étaient arrêtés avait étouffé les cris provenant du camping pour ne leur laissé parvenir que des bruits étouffés. Mais pendant quelques secondes, tout s'était intensifié il y eu de véritables hurlements de terreur à en glacer le sang. Et puis, plus rien. Comme si tout s'était arrêté d'un seul coup.

Flint s'était relevé d'un bond. Oliver, tous les muscles de son corps tendus au point d'en devenir douloureux, fixait l'horizon comme s'il s'attendait à voir quelqu'un ou quelque chose sortir du couvert des arbres. Il eu bien l'impression que plus loin, derrière les hautes cimes, une lueur verte se diffusait dans le ciel, mais à part ça, s'était comme si le temps c'était arrêté.

-Tu crois que quelqu'un est mort ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Ou peut-être même tout le monde, car ce silence était beaucoup trop pesant pour être normal…Il ne savait pas si ses parents étaient toujours là-bas. Jamais il n'aurait dû partir se cacher comme un lâche.

-Je ne pense pas, il y aurait toujours du bruit. Ces mangemorts n'étaient pas très nombreux, ils ont probablement pris peur en se voyant encerclé par le ministère –imagine un peu qu'on découvre leurs identités- et transplané tous ensemble. Ça a crée un mouvement de panique, mais les aurors doivent être en train de calmer tout le monde et de rediriger ceux qui les ont aidé vers les zones de transplanage.

Il avait l'impression que Flint disais plus ça dans le but de le rassurer, ou sans doute de se rassurer lui-même, qu'en y croyant réellement.

-Il faut que j'aille voir, mes parents doivent certainement me chercher par là-bas, marmonna Oliver.

A sa grande surprise, Flint fit deux pas vers lui, avant de lui tendre la main dans une invitation à se relever. C'était suspect l'expérience lui avait appris à ne plus jamais accepter ça.

-La dernière fois que tu m'as tendu une main comme ça pour m'aider à me relever, tu m'as ensuite foutu un coup dans le ventre.

Ce souvenir fit sourire Flint avec une nostalgie teinté de tendresse le salopard.

C'était leur première vraie rencontre. Le poursuiveur de Slytherin avait appris par le capitaine de l'époque l'identité du nouveau gardien de Gryffindor. Un petit deuxième année, dont Charlie Weasley était apparemment très fier. Marcus n'avait eu aucun mal à le repérer un jour où, profitant des dernières chaleurs de septembre, celui qu'on lui avait décrit comme un écossait surexcité, était allé profiter du calme du parc, allongé dans l'herbe en lançant un vieux souaffle au-dessus de sa tête. L'occasion était trop belle pour être manquée et Marcus avait sauté dessus pour aller lui souhaiter la bienvenue comme il se doit et ainsi commencer leur relation sur de bonnes bases. Il avait espéré, si ce garçon était si bon que Weasley le prétendait, lui faire suffisamment peur pour qu'il quitte l'équipe.

Il s'était planté et en beauté. Ce coup de poing dans le ventre qu'il lui avait administré en traître n'avait fait que renforcer la motivation d'Oliver de les écraser. Encore aujourd'hui, Marcus était d'avis que c'était sa meilleure décision. Les matches auxquels il avait participé depuis lors avaient eu une toute autre saveur que ceux de sa première année dans l'équipe et si on lui avait posé la question, il aurait même répondu que son premier match contre le gardien de Gryffindor avait perdu tout son intérêt après que ce dernier se soit presque fait fracasser la tête par un cognard.

-C'était le bon vieux temps. Mais on n'est plus des gosses, Wood.

-Tu crois que je suis assez fou pour faire confiance à un Slytherin ?

-Tu l'as été la première fois.

-Ouais, mais tu venais juste de m'aborder en parlant de Quidditch, c'était de la triche !

Pourtant, il consentit à attraper sa main, veillant toutefois à récupérer sa baguette avant. On ne sait jamais, les mauvaises habitudes ont la dent dure, en particulier chez un rival de toujours. Flint le tenait fermement, mais pas comme au temps où il cherchait encore à lui briser les phalanges en mille morceaux.

Leurs mains restèrent en contact bien plus longtemps que nécessaire et lorsqu'ils s'en rendirent compte, ils se lâchèrent en regardant ailleurs, gênés. Oliver ne put ignorer le fourmillement étrange qui lui envahi le ventre à ce moment-là.

-Tu dois rejoindre quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il en cherchant à détourner son attention de ce phénomène.

-Non, répondit Flint. Je vais probablement transplaner d'ici, le ministère à d'autres choses faire que de surveiller les départs. Mes parents ne sont probablement plus là depuis un moment.

-Pourquoi ne t'auraient-ils pas attendu ? s'étonna le Gryffindor.

-Ils ont dû penser que j'avais transplané chez moi tout de suite quand ça a commencé à dégénérer. Je ne vis plus chez eux, j'ai pris un appartement tout prêt du chemin de traverse.

Oliver essaya de faire abstraction de la curiosité qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis du Slytherin. Des années qu'il le connaissait et pourtant, il ne savait rien de sa vie mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour lui poser des questions. Puis, il réalisa quelque chose le frappa avec la violence d'un cognard.

-Attend un peu…si tu avais pu rentrer chez toi imméditement, pouquoi tu serais resté avec moi ?

-Parce que tu es un Gryffindor stupide et que tu serrais repartie aider le ministère dans la seconde…

-Mais en quoi ça t'aurait posé pr…

-Et aussi parce que j'en avais envie. On ne s'était pas parlé depuis longtemps.

Cela coupa Oliver dans son élan. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre à ça et jugeant que beaucoup trop de choses bizarres s'étaient déjà passées pour le reste de l'année, il préféra garder les lèvres serrées et s'éloigner de Flint en marmonnant qu'il devait impérativement retourner vers le campement. Mais il lui avait à peine tourné le dos qu'on l'attrapa brièvement par la manche.

-Eh Wood, l'arrêta le Slytherin d'un ton soudain nerveux.

La curiosité poussa Oliver à se retourner vers lui. Il ne comprenait pas la raison de ce changement de ton.

-Ta compagnie n'était pas si désagréable que dans mes souvenirs, ça te dirait de venir boire un verre avec moi un de ces jours ?

Oliver resta un moment bouche bée il avait certainement mal entendu.

-Aller boire un verre ?

-Oui.

-Avec toi ?

-Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre a qui je peux être en train de m'adresser, gronda Flint avec une certaine impatience.

Est-ce que Flint lui avait lancé un sortilège de confusion quand il lui avait tourné le dos ?

-Tu veux dire…comme des amis ?

-Je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu être ton ami Wood heureusement ça, ça n'a pas changé.

Il n'était pas sûr de ce que le Slytherin était en train de sous-entendre, mais quoi qu'il en soit, c'était désormais toute une colonie de fourmis qui se baladaient librement dans son estomac.

Il se rappela également de ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'on lui avait proposé de boire un verre de cette manière. Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine. Et puis finalement, ce n'était pas une colonie de fourmis qu'il avait dans le ventre, mais un essaim d'abeilles bourdonnantes.

Toutes ses années passées à haïr Flint avec tellement de passion avaient désormais un drôle d'effet sur lui.

-Mais…

-Le week-end prochain, à vingt-heure aux Trois ballais ? J'avais envie d'y retourner depuis le jour où on a quitté l'école.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse y réfléchir, l'instinct d'Oliver prit le dessus sur la raison et les mots sortir de sa bouche sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir:

-Je viendrais si tu m'invites.

Il rougit instantanément, réalisant quel genre de conversation il était en train d'avoir et surtout, avec qui. Le jour se levait doucement, mais il aurait voulu qu'il fasse encore plus sombre dans cette clairière la dernière chose dont il avait besoin était que Flint réalise à quel point il avait réussi à la mettre mal à l'aise. Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait éclaté de rire.

-Tu aurais peut-être eu ta place à Slytherin, Wood. Heureusement que le choixpeau n'a pas fait cette erreur, parce que j'aurais été vraiment déçu de ne pas t'avoir comme adversaire.

Et il lui sourit encore; un sourire dont Oliver pu immédiatement dire qu'il était sincère. L'année dernière, il aurait encore sauté sur l'occasion pour se moquer de Flint et lui demander si c'était sa nouvelle stratégie pour gagner la coupe : essayer d'effrayer l'équipe adverse avec sa tête de Troll. Rien n'avait jamais été aussi efficace qu'une bonne bagarre avec lui pour se mettre en condition avant un entraînement. Là, faire une chose pareille lui aurait semblé totalement absurde, parce qu'il n'avait plus aucune raison de mettre autant de virulence dans une dispute avec Flint et que ce dernier n'avait plus vraiment une tête de Troll. Oliver se demanda vaguement si le changement venait réellement de la tête du Slytherin où du regard que lui-même y portait puis il se dit que la soirée avait été bien trop riche en émotion pour réfléchir à la question.

Mais ce que fit ensuite le Slytherin n'arrangea rien à son désordre émotionnel.

Il s'était approché de lui, très près trop prêt, et avant qu'Oliver ne comprenne ce qui lui arrive, Flint s'était penché vers lui pour déposer un baiser furtif au coin de ses lèvres. Oliver fut incapable de réagir, il se contenta de rester figé, regardant Flint s'éloigner avec son stupide air moqueur.

-On se voit bientôt, Wood.

Et il transplana. Comme ça. Sans rien ajouter. Sans s'expliquer.

Oliver ne sut combien de temps il resta planter là, a essayé de comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver. Mais quand il se remit en route pour trouver ses parents, sans vraiment avoir conscience de ce qu'il faisait, le ciel avait déjà pris une légère couleur rosé.

Ils devaient tous les deux tomber de fatigue, voilà. C'était une bonne raison ça, la fatigue. En tout cas, il ne voyait que ça pour expliquer ce que venait de faire Flint et pourquoi lui n'avait pas réagi, et son cœur qui battait à tout rompre, et les sensations étranges dans son ventre.

Ça expliquait également la folie qui l'avait poussé à accepter la proposions de Flint. Parce qu'il n'avait pas eu d'autres raisons de le faire n'est-ce pas ?

Merlin, cela ressemblait à un _rendez-vous_ !

Mais c'était une bonne chose, parce qu'il allait pouvoir lui demander de s'expliquer. Il n'aimait pas rester sans savoir, ça non ! Voilà c'était la seule raison qui le faisait se sentir presque impatient la seule !

Lorsqu'il retrouver ses parents, ils s'inquiétèrent. Pas à cause des événements du soir, mais parce que leur fils semblait malade. C'était tout à fait normal, n'importe qui le connaissant aurait trouvé bizarre de ne pas l'entendre hurler à la mort parce que la finale de la coupe du monde avait été gâchée.

Mais Oliver ne sentait pas vraiment malade. Et pourtant, pour ce qui lui sembla être la première fois de sa vie, il avait tout autre chose que le Quidditch en tête.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir ;) En plus, je ne lance de cognard à la tête de personne, promis!**

**A bientôt! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde!**

**J'avais dit que cette fic était un o.s ?**

**Au moment où j'ai posté en tout cas, c'était censé le rester, mais ensuite les idées sont arrivées et une fois partie sur ma lancée, impossible de résister! Je ne pensais pas poster la suite aussi tôt, mais j'étais motivée xD**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira; bonne lecture!**

* * *

Pourquoi avait-il passé tellement de temps à changer de vêtements, les trouvant trop inadaptés (pour finalement ressortir un vieux pull de Quidditch, comme une provocation) et a tourner en rond en regardant les aiguilles de l'horloge qui semblait aller à l'inverse de leur sens habituel ?

C'était de Flint qu'il s'agissait, nom d'un souaffle ! Il n'avait pas un rendez-vous galant, il voulait juste que cet imbécile de Slytherin lui dise ce qui lui était passé par la tête lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé !

Oliver essaya d'ignorer la petite voix qui lui criait dans les oreilles que de se faire payer un verre par quelqu'un qui vous avait embrassé moins d'une semaine avant, ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un rendez-vous.

Il sentit ses joues se mettre à chauffé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un type l'invitait comme ça…

Avec certains des membres de sa nouvelle équipe, ils étaient allés fêter son admission dans un pub et avaient passé la soirée à parler Quidditch. Comme souvent lorsque le sujet était abordé dans un lieu peuplé de sorciers, d'autres s'était joint à eux parce que la Quidditch était un sport merveilleux qui rapprochait les gens et créait des relations, Oliver l'avait toujours soutenu !

Peu à peu, la foule s'était dissipée, ses nouveaux coéquipiers étaient rentrés chez eux, mais Oliver, lui, était resté, absorbé par une conversation passionné avec un Irlandais qui supportait depuis l'enfance l'équipe des Montrose Magpies. Le type lui avait offert un verre, puis un autre, il n'avait pas parlé de quidditch avec autant d'exaltation depuis une éternité et ils avaient fini par prendre une chambre à l'auberge. Ils n'avaient pas dormi de la nuit et n'avaient plus vraiment parlé non plus.

Il devait arrêter d'y penser. Et puis de toute façon, c'était totalement inimaginable qu'une chose pareille arrive avec Flint ! Tout d'abord parce qu'il ne le voulait pas et ensuite, parce qu'il s'agissait de son pire rival. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait repensé à cette soirée, sans doute parce que Flint lui rappelait le Quidditch. Voilà c'était la seule explication.

Et ce n'était pas un rendez-vous, juste une mise au point. Voilà tout.

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il s'était répété cette phrase depuis son réveil et après tout, il perdait sans doute son temps en y allant. Tout laissé à parier que Flint s'était moquer de lui et qu'il n'avait aucune intention de mettre un pied au _Trois Ballais_.

Pourquoi alors Oliver perdait-il encore son temps à regarder le reflet que lui renvoyait son miroir ? Sans doute parce qu'il aimait se voir porter à nouveau le rouge et or de sa maison. Oui, c'était uniquement pour ça !

L'horloge sonna trois coups brefs. Dix-neuf heures quarante-cinq. Il pouvait encore changer d'avis, mais il était un Gryffindor, il ne le ferrait pas.

-Maman, je sors ! hurla-t-il à travers la maison en se précipitant vers la porte d'entrée.

Elle apparut derrière la porte de la cuisine, baguette à la main et vaisselle lévitant près de sa tête.

-Tu rentres ce soir ?

-Bien sûr que…euh, je ne sais pas.

Il préférait de ne pas prendre le risque de l'inquiéter, même s'il n'avait aucune raison de passer toute la nuit en compagnie de Flint ! Mais on ne sait jamais, il pouvait bien croiser quelqu'un au village avec qui il ait envie de passer du temps. C'était une simple mesure de précaution.

-Un rendez-vous ? demanda sa mère avec un sourire en coin.

L'univers avait-il décidé de se liguer contre lui ?

-Une ancienne connaissance de Quidditch.

Il ne pouvait tout de même pas qualifier Flint d'ami !

-Oh, souffla sa mère en haussant les épaules, vaguement déçue, mais pas étonnée pour une noise. Alors amuse-toi bien mon chéri.

Elle disparue à nouveau dans la cuisine. Oliver soupira s'amuser n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il avait prévu au programme. Il aurait dû écouter son instinct et s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec un magazine de Quidditch. Même le prétexte d'un entraînement important de dernières minutes n'était pas à prendre. Une pluie torrentielle s'était s'être abattue sur tout le pays et si à l'époque d'Hogwarts, lui n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à entraîner son équipe par un temps pareil, il semblerait que les équipes professionnelles ne poussent pas l'acharnement jusque-là. C'était bien dommage.

Plus aucun détraqueur n'était posté dans Hogsmeade et il put transplaner sans difficulté devant la porte du _Trois Balais_. Heureusement pour lui, parce que moins d'une minute sous cette pluie aurait suffi à la tremper jusqu'à la moelle. Il se précipita à l'intérieur avant d'avoir pu appréhender la suite.

C'était étrange de revenir ici autrement qu'en tant qu'étudiant rien n'avait changé et ça lui fait plus de bien qu'il ne l'avait l'imaginer. Il balaya la salle du regard et ne trouva pas le Slytherin. C'était normal, puisqu'il ne viendrait pas. Mais Oliver était tout de même un peu en avance…Mais peu importe, il s'était fait avoir comme un première année, il en était certain.

Un bruit de talons haut claquant contre le parquet humide et une exclamation surprise derrière lui attira son attention.

-Oliver, mon garçon ! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir !

-Bonsoir Madame Rosmerta.

Elle lui adressa un sourire radieux.

-Oh, je t'en pris, plus de « Madame » avec moi ! J'ai vu Minerva il y a quelque jour, elle m'a dit que tu avais été pris dans une équipe professionnelle ! Par la barbe de Merlin, elle était tellement fière !

Même si Flint s'était foutu de lui, au moins il n'aurait pas perdu son temps. Rien n'arrivait à lui faire plus plaisir que d'entendre parler de son admission dans l'équipe ! Il accueillit ses félicitations avec une joie non dissimulée.

Oliver allait tout de même demandé à Rosmerta si elle n'avait pas vu Flint, mais l'aubergiste le prit de court:

-Il t'attend déjà mon garçon. La table au fond, là-bas. Avec un peu de chance vous y serrez suffisamment au calme pour vous entendre parler, c'est fou ce que cette pluie peut rameuter comme monde ! Mais je ne m'en plein pas, c'est bon pour les affaires. J'arrive, j'arrive ! cria-t-elle à deux harpies qui lui faisaient de grands gestes. Ce qu'elles peuvent avoir mauvais caractère !

Et elle le planta là, le laissant complètement abasourdi. Peut-être ne s'agissait-il pas de Flint mais qui d'autre ? Oliver suivit la direction indiqué, écartant les clients sur son passage.

C'était bel et bien le Slytherin assis à une petite table du fond. Il l'avait vu arriver et l'observait d'un air moqueur, le même qu'il avait eu la semaine passé, lorsqu'il avait pressé ses lèvres aux coins des siennes. Oliver sentit son cœur se mettre à battre beaucoup trop vite. Avec sa cape de voyage, il avait soudain trop chaud dans ce petit pub bondé.

-Tu es venu.

C'était juste une constatation comme ça. Flint n'en avait pas l'air particulièrement étonné. Oliver le trouva trop sûr de lui c'était irritant. Il aurait _vraiment_ dû rester chez lui, avec ses magazines de Quidditch.

-Tu ne pensais pas ? demanda –t-il en tirant sa chaise.

Il aurait préféré se retrouver à une table en plein milieu de la salle, entouré de monde. Là, il y avait quelque chose d'un peu trop intimiste. Parfais pour un rendez-vous, certes, mais ça n'en était toujours pas un !

-Absolument pas. A force, je commencer à connaître ta stupide fierté de Gryffindor. Tu n'aurais pas voulu passer pour un lâche effrayé.

Oliver préféra ignorer sa remarque il fit glisser sa cape sur le dossier de sa chaise. Flint laissa échapper un éclat de rire et le Gryffindor le vit observer son choix vestimentaire d'un air amusé. Puis, il réalisa ce que l'autre garçon portait.

-Joli pull, gronda-t-il, face à cette agression de laine verte et argent.

-Je te retourne le compliment.

Certaines choses ne changeraient pas. Ils avaient toujours le même sens de la provocation.

Le même bruit de talon qui l'avait accueillit approcha d'eux et Rosmerta apparu devant leur table, leur proposant avec enthousiasme son hydromel vieillit en fut. Quelques minutes plus tard et deux verres généreusement remplis, posées devant eux, Oliver songea que c'était la chose la plus bizarre qu'il ait jamais fait dans sa vie.

-Ne sois pas si nerveux Wood, je ne lui ai pas demandé de t'empoisonner. De toute façon, elle aurait probablement refusé.

Le pied d'Oliver battait l'air. Il aurait aimé lui crier qu'il n'était pas nerveux, mais quelque chose lui disait que ça n'aurait pas vraiment été crédible.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle va penser Rosmerta, à nous voir prendre un verre ensemble.

-Que nous sommes amis ? proposa Flint avec un petit haussement d'épaules désintéressé.

Oliver ne fit pas l'effort de retenir une exclamation dédaigneuse et avala une longue gorgée d'hydromel.

-Ou alors, elle va croire qu'on couche ensemble.

La réaction fut immédiate Oliver manqua de peu de s'étouffer avec le contenu de son verre. Flint se mit à ricaner.

-Tu riras moins si elle le pense vraiment et qu'elle se met à propager la rumeur, cracha le Gryffindor.

Flint haussa à nouveau les épaules, comme si c'était le dernier de ses soucis. Il aurait dû s'inquiéter pourtant tout comme Oliver, il ne savait que trop bien à quelle vitesse ce genre d'histoires se rependaient ici.

-Détends toi un peu Wood, tu fais la même tête que quand tu voyais la coupe de Quidditch te passer sous le nez pour m'atterrir dans les mains.

Et il repartit dans un grand éclat de rire alors qu'Oliver serrait les mâchoires jusqu'à en rendre ses dents douloureuses. Quand Flint se calma enfin, lui n'avait pas déridé.

-Tu vas finir par me dire ce que tu rumines depuis que tu es arrivé ? demanda le Slytherin en reprenant un semblant de sérieux.

-Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé l'autre jour ? lâcha-t-il de but en blanc.

Il avait cherché un moyen moins gênant d'aborder le sujet, mais il semblait qu'il n'y en avait pas et maintenant, il était très mal à l'aise, ce qui n'était apparemment pas le cas de Flint. Le Slytherin le dévisageait d'un air indéchiffrable. Lui était complètement incapable de garder une telle désinvolture il l'enviait presque, cette ordure.

-Je l'ai fait parce que j'en avais envie.

Oliver cligna des yeux, a plusieurs reprises, attendant la remarque cinglante qui devait arriver ensuite. Parce qu'il devait y en avoir une, c'était obligé.

-Et aussi parce que je sais que tu es un petit Gryffindor trop curieux qui n'aurait jamais supporté de laisser la question en suspend. Je ne me suis pas trompé apparemment.

Voilà qui était mieux, ça le rassurait.

-Tout ça simplement pour prouver tes théories sur la curiosité des Gryffindor…Ma parole, tu as un sérieux problème !

-Tu écoutes ce que je dis ? C'est juste une des raisons, l'autre reste que _j'en avais envie_.

Non. Finalement, Oliver ne comprenait pas.

-T'es vraiment buté quand tu t'y mets, s'agaça Flint.

Buté ? Peut-être…Mais il avait de bonnes raisons de se montrer obtus ! Ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de chose qu'il s'était préparé à entendre. En fait, il ne s'était attendu à rien. Il aurait peut-être dû, ça l'aurait laissé moins désorienté.

-Je dois avouer que ce n'était pas déplaisant, continua le Slytherin d'un air amuser.

Flint avait dit ça sans rougir, comme si c'était parfaitement naturel et qu'il ne voyait pas où était le problème. Oliver resta interdis tandis que l'autre levait son verre, lui adressant au passage un clin d'œil appuyé.

Ce n'était pas le genre de conversation qu'on avait avec un rival vraiment pas.

-Allez Wood, ne fait pas cette tête ou Rosmerta va croire que je t'ai jeté un sort.

-Et quelle tête je suis censé faire ?

\- Une tête extasiée ? Sous le charme ?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment à ça que je pensais.

Mais il ne pensait à rien du tout parce que ça l'avait laissé beaucoup trop troublé pour en être encore capable.

-Tu ne m'as pas repoussé à ce que je sache.

-Je n'en ai pas vraiment eu le temps, pas plus que de dire quelque chose, tu t'es tiré tout de suite après !

-Puddlemere ne doit pas être très regardant sur les réflexes et la rapidité de ses gardiens…

Toujours aussi troublé et en plus, passablement vexé, Oliver sauta sur l'occasion pour tourner la tête en direction de la salle et ignora totalement le Slytherin. Il devait avoir l'air puéril, mais tant pis, il avait besoin de se remettre les idées en place et ce n'était pas en regardant l'ancien poursuiveur droit dans les yeux qu'il y parviendrait. Sauf que regarder lâchement ailleurs ne lui faisait pas pour autant oublié sa présence, ni les pensées qui le tourmentait. Au moins, Flint resta silencieux pas longtemps, mais c'était mieux que rien.

-Ça va faire bizarre lundi, tu ne crois pas ?

Oliver ne s'attendait pas à un si brusque changement de sujet. Il en fut tellement surprit qu'il en oublia sa bouderie. Le Slytherin ne semblait pas avoir dit ça dans le simple but d'attirer son attention pour continuer à le charrier plus facilement, il attendait vraiment une réponse.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-De ne pas être dans le train pour l'école à onze heures.

La rentrée…Il n'y pensait même plus. Les vacances d'Oliver avaient été un tel fouillis de bonnes nouvelles et d'émotions fortes incessantes que son intérêt pour le calendrier c'était limité aux rendez-vous avec les recruteurs de Puddlemere et à la date de la finale de la coupe du monde.

Et dire qu'il n'avait même pas songé qu'il ne reprendrait plus jamais ce train…Il prenait soudain conscience de tout un tas de petites choses auquel il n'avait pas fait attention sur le moment, mais qui désormais lui semblait faire partie de ses meilleurs souvenirs d'école, comme toutes les fois où il avait vu Percy Weasley essayé de cacher sa panique parce qu'un nouveau membre de sa famille devait être reparti, où alors quand tous les membres de l'équipe venaient lui taper dans le dos en début d'année pour le saluer en lui disant "cette fois-ci sera la bonne!"

-Je crois que je n'ai pas encore vraiment réalisé que c'était vraiment fini cette fois.

Ils échangèrent un regard presque nostalgique. S'il y avait une chose sur laquelle s'accordaient tous les anciens élèves de l'école, ami ou ennemi, c'était qu'Hogwarts avait eu une place extrêmement importante dans leur vie, chacun en avait été un peu transformé, bien que de manière très différente. Qu'ils aient aimé ou pas les années passées au château, qu'ils en aient gardé de bons souvenir et des mauvais, c'est une partie de leur vie qu'aucun élève n'était en mesure d'oublier.

Flint fut secoué par un rire un peu dément.

-Tu imagines les nouveaux de cette année ? Traverser le lac noir en barque ! J'aurais beaucoup donné pour les voir entrer dans la grande salle. Terrorisés et complètements trempés ça va être un beau spectacle !

Avant il ne puisse se contrôler, le rire d'Oliver se joignit au sien.

-Autant leur faire tout de suite traverser le lac à la nage, le résulta serait le même.

-Le choixpeau va détester ça.

Quelque chose changea dans l'atmosphère autour d'eux. Ça devint plus simple. Leur nostalgie était la même ils partageaient quelque chose de vrai. Les souvenirs dissipèrent un peu la gêne d'Oliver et les quelques remarques de Flint qui entretenaient la rivalité lui firent regagner sa confiance en lui.

-Je me souviens de ta répartition.

Oliver haussa un sourcil surpris.

-Je t'avais tapé dans l'œil ?

Décidément, lui n'arriverait pas à mettre Flint mal à l'aise, tout ce qu'il parvint à faire, c'est l'amuser un peu plus.

-Je n'ai jamais prêté attention aux nouveaux élèves dans le détail, mais toi, tu détonnais par rapport aux autres. Tu avais l'air beaucoup trop surexcité. Tu n'arrêtais pas de murmurer des trucs au gamin à côté de toi, lui il se décomposait sur place. Il me semble que c'était Weasley, à moins qu'il y ait eu un autre rouquin dans ton année.

Les souvenirs revinrent à Oliver avec une précision ahurissante et il ressentit à nouveau au fond cette sensation extraordinaire que provoquait l'école lorsqu'on la découvrait pour la première fois.

-C'était bien à Percy que je parlais. Il venait juste de m'apprendre que son frère était dans l'équipe de Gryffindor et qu'on parlait de lui comme le meilleur joueur de Quidditch de l'école !

Et cela n'avait fait que conforter Oliver dans son idée que la maison des rouge et or était vraiment la meilleure dans laquelle il pouvait atterrir.

-Si à l'époque on m'avait dit que je venais juste d'apercevoir mon meilleur adversaire au Quidditch, je n'y aurais pas cru. Tu étais encore sacrément gringalet, s'amusa Flint.

La dernière partie sonnait un peu comme une insulte, mais Oliver ne s'en préoccupa pas, il était resté bloquer sur le reste. Et Flint ne pouvait que le savoir, il le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas avoir anticipé l'effet que les mots « meilleur adversaire au Quidditch » auraient sur lui. Oliver choisit de l'ignorer en se disant qu'il finirait par arrêter ce petit jeu.

Il avait tord. Et quelques secondes plus tard, il sursauta presque en sentant le pied de Flint lui frôler la jambe. C'était volontaire, il se savait. Trop insistants pour qu'il en soit autrement et le regard que lui lança le Slytherin le conforta dans cette idée.

Il était tombé dans un monde parallèle.

De plus, il se surprit à être traversé par une pensée vraiment absurde et qui le perturba beaucoup. Il ne voulait pas vraiment que le Slytherin arrête. C'était bizarre. Il y avait quelque chose de presque excitant à se demander jusqu'où le Slytherin irait. Est-ce qu'il l'espérait ? Il ne savait pas. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que penser ce genre de chose était bien la preuve qu'il avait complètements perdu la tête.

Oliver devait désormais reprendre en considération tout ce qu'il s'était répété pendant la semaine. Flint n'était manifestement pas en train de se moquer de lui c'était du flirt, purement et simplement. On lui avait souvent dit que sa passion pour le Quidditch l'éloignait des normes social, mais ça, il savait encore le reconnaître. Le Slytherin ne s'en cachait même pas, son continuait à taquiner la jambe d'Oliver de façon bien trop suggestive…Et lui s'obstinait à faire comme si de rien n'était…

-Arrête de lutter avec toi-même, Wood. C'était amusant au début, mais là tu es tellement borné que je me lasserais presque.

Une partie de lui se demanda ce que ça ferait, si réellement, il arrêtait de lutter. Ça devenait tentant. Ce n'était pas prévu. Mais à part pour le Quidditch, il n'avait jamais été du genre à prévoir quoi que ce soit.

-Mais je ne lutte contre rien.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Flint lui retourner le cerveau sans contre-attaquer. C'était peut-être risqué, mais rentrer dans son jeu lui semblait la seule chose à faire pour ne pas perdre la face.

\- Alors laisse-moi t'offrir un autre verre.

Mais il était doué, cet enfoiré. Un sale serpent manipulateur Oliver le savait.

-Je ne voudrais pas abuser de ta gentillesse; en tant que Slytherin, tu as déjà dû épuiser ton quota pour l'année, le provoqua Oliver.

Il commençait à sentir le besoin d'être en compétition face à Flint. Ça finissait toujours par arriver ça lui chatouillait l'estomac et le laissait avec cette sensation grisante, exactement la même que celle provoquée par le Quidditch.

-En tant que Slytherin, j'ai une idée derrière la tête.

-Je le sais ça.

-Et ça te fait peur ?

Flint lui fit une œillade provocatrice. Il aurait dû fuir. A la place, il adressa un geste de la main à Rosmerta qui passait près de leur table pour qu'elle remplisse leurs verres. Si le Slytherin sembla surpris au premier abord, il n'en perdit pas son sourire, bien au contraire.

Les choses s'enchaînèrent beaucoup trop vite pour qu'Oliver arrive à suivre. Un autre verre, d'autres anecdotes qui les firent rirent encore plus, le pied de Flint sous la table qui n'arrêtait pas, bien au contraire, et Oliver se montrait de plus en plus réceptif, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Moins d'une heure et encore un autre verre plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent sur le palier d'une des chambres de l'auberge, refermant la porte derrière eux avec empressement. Leurs bouches se cherchèrent avec fureur, tendis que leurs mains, fébriles et désordonnées, exploraient leur corps. Oliver sentait la poignée de la porte s'enfoncer douloureusement entre ses côtes, mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Plus rien n'en avait il était dans un autre monde un monde où il déshabillait Marcus Flint et où celui-ci faisait de même avec lui sans dissimuler son envie. La terre pouvait bien s'arrêter de tourner que cela ne surprendrait pas Oliver. Mais est-ce que quelque chose pouvait encore le surprendre alors qu'il était sur le point de s'envoyer en l'air avec Flint ?

La poignée de porte cessa de lui meurtrir le dos. Lui ne comprenait plus rien, le fonctionnement de ses jambes était même devenu abstrait. Il se contenta de suivre Flint, faisait aveuglément confiance à ses mains qui le projetèrent sur le lit.

Oliver sentait son esprit se perdre dans les méandres du désir, mais une lueur de lucidité le fit revenir à lui.

-Flint…Attends, tu ne crois pas qu'on risque de faire une erreur…

-Depuis le temps que j'en ai envie, moi je ne risque pas, avoua le Slytherin sans cesser d'explorer sa peau.

-On est saoul…

-Non, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Oliver avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine tant il battait fort. Il aurait presque voulu lui demander depuis quand il attendait ça, mais n'était pas sûr de pouvoir encaisser la réponse. Le corps de Flint pressé contre le sien le rendait fou, mais il se força tout de même à le repousser légèrement.

-Tu veux vraiment arrêter ? grommela le Slytherin sans chercher à cacher sa frustration.

La lueur de désir dans ses yeux lui donnait un air un peu fou et en voyant ça, Oliver ne s'en sentit qu'un peu plus à l'étroit dans ses vêtements.

-Non…

-Sûr ?

-Oui…

-Très bien.

-Mais…

Les lèvres de Flint le réduisirent au silence. Très vite, la peur du regret ne fut plus qu'un souvenir. Oliver avait bien mieux à faire que de se torturer l'esprit avec ça. Il oublia tous ses doutes, toutes ses craintes. Il s'abonna complètement au Slytherin.

* * *

Oliver s'était dit que ça ne changerais rien. Que malgré la nuit qu'ils avaient passée, leur relation resterait telle qu'elle avait toujours été et que s'ils venaient à se croiser dans la rue, ils seraient tous les deux en mesure de faire comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé.

Il savait très bien que c'était impossible, mais il préférerait continuer à se mentir. Ça rendait les choses plus simples et de toute façon, ce n'était certainement pas lui qui allait chercher à entrer en contact avec Flint, alors ils n'avaient aucune raison de se revoir.

Sur ce point, comme sur beaucoup d'autres, il se trompait.

Lorsqu'Oliver apprit enfin la date du premier match auquel il participerait (ce n'était qu'une rencontre amical, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de sauter de joie), le premier hibou qu'il envoya, à peine une heure après la grande annonce, portait une lettre sur laquelle était tracé d'une écriture précipité le nom de Marcus Flint.

Il n'eu jamais aucune réponse, et ça ne le surpris pas. Ce qui l'étonna en revanche, c'est que, le jour venu du match, après avoir brillamment arrêté son premier souaffle, il s'était tourné vers le public qui applaudissait et ses yeux s'étaient immédiatement posés sur le visage souriant de Slytherin qui lui avait adressé un clin d'œil appuyé. Et lui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de se mettre à sourire comme une adolescente. Après ça, il mit plus d'énergie que jamais à ne surtout pas laisser passer un seul souaffle et il y parvint.

Ils gagnèrent le match et lorsque l'équipe lui proposa d'aller fêter ça dans un pub local, il ne vit aucune raison de refuser. Flint les rejoignit, le félicita et Oliver eu envie de l'embrasser tant il était heureux. Il ne le fit pas pas tout de suite en tout cas. Il attendit que les autres membres de l'équipe soient partis et de se retrouver avec Flint dans l'intimité d'une chambre.

Et cette nuit encore, il l'a passèrent ensemble. Et si ce ne fut pas la première, ce ne fut pas non plus la dernière d'une longue lignée.

Le schéma était toujours le même. Il se retrouvait pour boire un verre, parfois parce que l'un d'eux avait quelque chose à fêter, mais le plus souvent sans autre raison si ce n'est qu'ils avaient envie de se voir, ce qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait jamais avoué. Ils parlaient, se disputaient, buvaient, finissaient par éclater de rire, souvent se disputaient encore, et terminaient la soirée dans une chambre d'auberge, bien plus enivrés par la présence l'un de l'autre que par l'alcool qu'ils avaient consommé.

Cela dura des semaines, puis des mois. Peu à peu, ils réalisèrent qu'ils étaient confrontés l'un à l'autre presque autant que lors d'une année à Hogwarts.

Cette routine était bien huilée, et tout resta ainsi jusqu'à un jour de juin, où Oliver contacta Marcus pour une raison toute autre que celles habituelles…

* * *

Il y avait peu de monde au _Chaudron Baveur_, et tous les clients s'étaient regroupés au bar avec un seul sujet à la bouche : celui qui avait poussé Oliver à contacter Flint de toute urgence par cheminette pour lui demander de le rejoindre ici. Il ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps d'accepter.

Il le vit entrer dans le pub, les traits tirés et l'air absent. Il savait, bien sûr, tout le monde savait et la nouvelle lui avait fait un choc également. Le Slytherin trouva vite sa table, la seule de prise et s'assit en face de lui sans dire un mot. Tom, trop occupé à étudier point par point l'article du sorcier du soir, ne l'avait même pas vu entrer et ne vint pas prendre sa commande.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant de longues minutes. Oliver tapotait la table du bout des doigts. Il se sentait nerveux et malade. A sa grande surprise, la main de Flint se posa sur la sienne avec une douceur dont Oliver ne l'aurait pas cru capable.

-Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit sincèrement le Gryffindor. Non, je ne pense pas.

-Moi non plus.

Il s'agrippa aux doigts de Flint et celui-ci serra sa main un peu plus fort en retour. S'en était presque drôle. S'il avait voulu du réconfort, Oliver serait resté chez lui, avec ses parents. Mais il avait surtout besoin de parler avec quelqu'un qui ressentait exactement la même chose que lui et il avait beau y réfléchir, mais il ne voyait que Flint dans cette position-la. Sauf que sa présence était beaucoup plus réconfortante qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, et ça lui fit du bien.

-Comment tu l'as su ?

-Par le journal, répondit le Slytherin. Ils n'ont pas perdu de temps. Et toi ?

-Une amie de ma mère a assisté à la finale du tournoi.

Et lui aussi aurait dû y être, s'il n'avait pas été retenu par son planning d'entraînement. Il voyait encore sur son bureau, la lettre d'Angelina, le menaçant de lui envoyer des cognards en pleine figure la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient, s'il ne trouvait le moyen de venir.

Comment aurait-il réagi s'il s'était trouvé là, dans les tribunes, à acclamer comme tout le monde la victoire de l'école avec une joie intense, sans comprendre tout de suite qu'Harry Potter n'avait pas seulement ramené un trophée avec lui, mais un cadavre. Celui d'un camarade, d'un ami, d'un petit-ami, le fils d'une famille aimante…

-J'ai pris une chambre ici pour la nuit, je n'avais pas envie d'entendre ma mère me poser continuellement des questions sur lui.

Et il avait encore moins envie d'y répondre. Il n'avait pas été ami avec Diggory et il ne connaissait rien de lui si ce n'est ses stratégies aux Quidditch et ses habitudes de vols.

-Je n'ai pas envie de rester seul ce soir, ajouta-t-il, le regard perdu au fond de son verre de Whisky pur feu.

-Ça tombe bien, parce que je n'avais pas l'intention de te laisser seul.

Le Gryffindor leva vers lui des yeux fatigués. En temps normal, il aurait cherché à lui faire croire que tout allait bien. Mais c'était une perte de temps, il ne pouvait pas aller bien et Flint le savait.

-Merci.

-Ne me remercie pas. En fait, c'est plutôt égoïste de ma part.

-Parce que tu as envie de me baiser et que tu te dis que je suis vulnérable ? Bien vu, cracha Oliver avec un rire sans humour en éloignant sa main de celle du Slytherin.

Flint avait froncé les sourcils, apparemment ce qu'il venait de dire ne lui plaisait pas.

-Parce que, tu l'as peut-être oublié, mais moi aussi je l'ai connu, Wood.

Il s'en voulut. La peine le rendait mauvais.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

-Ne le sois pas. Maintenant que tu m'as mis l'idée en tête, je vais tout de même en profiter pour te baiser.

D'une certaine manière, ça l'arrangeait bien. Il avait besoin de penser à autre chose, et même si ça ne durerait ne pas, oublier l'espace d'un instant les horreurs du monde qui l'entourait. Flint le laissa seul avec ses pensées le temps d'aller chercher un verre.

-Pourquoi ça nous touche autant dis-moi ? demanda Oliver lorsqu'il fut de retour. C'est à peine si on lui adressait la parole et au nom de Merlin, il n'était même pas de la même année que nous ! S'il n'y avait pas eu le Quidditch, on n'aurait jamais remarqué son existence.

-Parce qu'on ait sous le choc, et que ça n'aurait pas dû arriver. Il n'avait même pas terminé sa scolarité…

Puis, sans sourire, il leva son verre.

-A Diggory.

-A Cedric, souffla Oliver d'une voix éraillé en faisant de même.

Ils burent en silence alors que l'image fantomatique du Hufflepuff dansait dans leurs esprits.

-Je n'ai pas eu le cœur à lire le journal, avoua le Gryffindor.

Il ne voulait pas voir les gros titres écris noir sur blanc. Il ne voulait pas voir la photo de ce garçon lui sourire, juste à côté d'un avis de décès. Une partie de lui se disait que tant que la preuve n'était pas sous son nez, il y avait peut-être un mince espoir que tout ça ne soit qu'une erreur. Il se voilait la face, il le savait, mais que pouvait-il bien y faire ? Il n'était pas préparé à entendre ce genre de nouvelle.

Oliver aurait presque voulu oublier son visage à jamais, mais c'était impossible et c'était mal. Il n'avait pas le droit, il devait entretenir le souvenir de Cedric Diggory. C'était la seule chose qui restait de lui désormais.

-La gazette ne t'aurait rien appris de plus, murmura Flint.

-Vraiment rien ?

Il avait tout de même envie de savoir…de comprendre. Le tournoi était encadré, toutes les mesures avait été prise pour éviter que les participants cours un réel danger et combien de fois s'était-il énervé en entendant les filles de l'équipe venter les prouesses magiques de l'attrapeur d'Hufflepuff…ça n'aurait pas dû arriver…Quelque chose ne collait pas.

-Potter est ressorti du labyrinthe en tenant le corps. La coupe était un portoloin, ce sont les seules informations dont on peu être sûr.

-Je le sais ça, ce que je veux dire c'est…est-ce qu'on sait comment…

Les mots semblaient ne pas vouloir sortir, il avait presque l'impression que les dire rendraient la situation pire qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

-Comment il est mort ? termina Flint à sa place.

Il hocha lentement la tête.

-Personne n'a l'air de savoir. Fudge doit faire un communiqué demain pour officialiser les choses. Mais il se murmure que lorsque Potter est réapparu avec le corps de Diggory dans les bras, il aurait prononcé le nom de tu-sais- qui et…et affirmé à Dumbledore qu'il était revenu et que c'était lui qui avait commis le meurtre.

Oliver ouvrit la bouche, mais encore une fois, aucun son n'en sortit. Flint lui laissa le temps d'encaisser la nouvelle avant d'ajouter :

-Ne te prends pas trop la tête avec ça. tu-sais-qui est mort. C'était sans doute un accident, un piège pas assez bien protéger ou un sortilège qui à mal tourné, mais je doute qu'on ait un jour une vraie réponse…

-Potter n'était pas du genre à mentir, répliqua Oliver sur la défensive.

-Je ne dis pas qu'il ment, seulement que si nous, nous sommes secoué, alors imagine un peu l'état dans lequel il doit se trouver lui. Diggory venait de mourir sous ses yeux alors il n'avait peut-être plus tout à fait conscience de ce qu'il racontait. A quatorze ans…ni l'école ni le ministère n'aurait jamais dû le laisser être mêlé à ce tournoi, dit Flint d'un air sombre.

-Comme si ce gamin n'avait pas déjà vu suffisamment de chose horrible dans sa vie.

Il repensa à sa dernière année, à cet attrapeur si brillant qui n'était plus en mesure d'attraper le vif d'or parce que les détraqueurs lui faisait trop d'effet. Jamais Oliver ne s'était soucié de ce qui se passait dans la tête du garçon à ce moment-la, il ne se préoccupait que des matchs de sa dernière chance de remporter enfin la coupe. Fred et George lui avaient dit un jour en plaisantant que son obsession pour le Quidditch pouvait parfois le rendre cruel. Ils avaient eu raison et Oliver regrettait certaines choses désormais.

-De toute façon, ce ne sont que des bruits qui cours Potter n'a peut-être jamais parlé de tu-sais-qui je ne pense pas qu'on puisse croire sur parole tout ce que vont rapporter les journaux. Tu as bien vu les imbécilités que Rita Steeter a écrit tout au long de l'année…

-Je ne m'y suis pas vraiment intéressé.

Il avait vaguement vu passer quelques journaux et également entendu des choses à propos de Potter qui lui avait paru d'une stupidité aberrante. Il se posait des questions maintenant. Il aurait aimé savoir ce qu'on disait de Diggory. Mais n'avait-il pas également entendu que le garçon était à peine mentionné parce que tout le monde s'était focalisé sur Potter ? Lui-même, s'il avait dû se rendre à la dernière tache, aurait sans conteste soutenu son ancien attrapeur plutôt que celui d'Hufflepuff.

Flint posa à nouveau une main sur son bras, le sortant de sa rêverie.

-Dis-moi, tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir rester là ce soir ? demanda-t-il un peu hésitant.

-Je n'ai pas envie de rester chez mes parents à les entendre me demander toutes les cinq minutes si je vais bien, et j'ai encore moins envie de leur répondre oui pour ne pas les inquiéter.

-Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que…Tu sais, j'ai un appartement à quelques rues d'ici.

Oliver le regarda stupéfait. Il se souvenait vaguement que le Slytherin lui avait fait par de cette information le soir de la finale, mais ça lui était sortie de la tête depuis.

Flint se pencha par-dessus la table pour déposer un baiser furtif sur les lèvres d'Oliver. En tant normal, celui-ci aurait reculé. Ils étaient dans un pub et il ne voulait pas entendre les rumeurs commencer à courir. Après, on risquait encore de lui poser des questions trop personnelles et qui n'avait rien à voir avec le Quidditch, et il n'aimait pas ça. Mais ce soir, peu importe ceux qui pouvait les voir (et de toute façon, personne ne faisait attention à eux, ils avaient tous bien plus intéressant à dire), peu importe ce qu'on allait dire sur lui, peu importe les rumeurs, Oliver se fichait de tout. Un gamin était mort à Hogwarts, un gamin qu'il connaissait. Maintenant, il avait besoin de Flint, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

-Alors si tu préfères venir chez moi plutôt que de payer une chambre ici…

Si un jour quelqu'un avait dit à Oliver qu'un Slytherin, et celui-là en particulier, était capable de faire preuve d'autant de gentillesse, il lui aurait rit au nez. Flint devait être plus bouleversé qu'il ne l'avait cru par ce qu'il se passait pour agir de la sorte. Ou alors, ce n'était pas la seule raison. Oliver aimait le penser.

Mais il hésitait à accepter sa proposition. Jusqu'à maintenant, le fait qu'après chacune de leur nuit ensemble, ils se quittent au matin en prenant des chemins différents, avait instauré une certaine distance entre eux. Mais chez lui, sachant comment la soirée risquait de se terminer…Il avait d'aller trop loin, de franchir une limite. D'aucun aurait dit qu'ils l'avaient tout les deux déjà franchi, cette première nuit, au _Trois Balais_.

-Wood, si je te le propose, c'est que ça ne me dérange pas, dit Flint en remarquant son hésitation.

Et Oliver comprit qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir besoin de réconfort ce soir. Alors il fit ce qui lui semblait le mieux ce dont il avait envie il accepta.

Cette nuit-la ne fut pas comme toutes les autres. Ce fut plus désespéré, plus intense que tout ce qu'Oliver avait jamais connu jusqu'à présent. Leur désir était nécessiteux et emprunt de la peur de se retrouver seul. Et un peu plus tard, quand Oliver se retrouva somnolant entre les draps de Flint, il songea que jamais auparavant il n'avait partagé quelque chose d'aussi fort avec quelqu'un.

Il se laissait envahir par l'agréable sensation de la main de Flint qui glissait sur ses épaules, le long de son dos, dans ses cheveux. Toujours avec cette même douceur à laquelle il pourrait vite prendre goût.

-Je suis content que tu sois là, murmura le Slytherin près de son oreille.

Oliver pivota dans ses bras pour lui faire face. Il avait l'air déboussolé et épuisé. Lui ne devait pas avoir meilleure mine.

-Tu sais, il fallait me le dire tout de suite si tu avais simplement besoin que je reste avec toi.

-Sa mort est plus difficile à avaler que ce que j'aurais pu croire, avoua Flint.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait dit s'il nous avait vus comme ça ? demanda Oliver avec un vague sourire en se blottissant contre le torse du Slytherin.

Il sentit les soubresauts d'un léger rire.

-Je crois qu'il aurait été trop poli pour paraître surpris. Et il aurait été content de voir qu'on a trouvé un terrain d'entendre. Bon sang…Ce mec s'est toujours montré gentil avec nous alors qu'on ne faisait vraiment rien pour le lui rendre !

Oliver ne pouvait qu'approuver. Il n'avait même pas été capable de lui rendre son sourire amical lors de leur dernier match l'un contre l'autre. Celui où Potter était tombé…Celui où Diggory était venu le voir pour lui dire qu'il était prêt à rejouer le match alors que sa victoire était incontestable.

-Je n'ai jamais pu supporter ce type ! siffla soudain Oliver.

Il l'agaçait profondément. De sa gentillesse sans arrière-pensée à la façon stupide qu'avaient toutes les filles de glousser en sa présence tout avait toujours mis Oliver de mauvaise humeur lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur lui.

Il n'y avait bien qu'avec Flint qu'il pouvait être entièrement honnête à ce propos, parce qu'il savait que le Slytherin ressentait la même chose que lui.

-Moi non plus. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai failli céder à la tentation de le frapper parce qu'il n'y avait aucun témoin et pourtant, il continuait à sourire comme un idiot avant chaque match. Toi au moins tu résistais quand j'essayais de t'écraser les doigts, lui je crois bien que j'ai failli lui casser la main lorsque j'ai joué contre lui.

-Ouais, moi aussi, soupira Oliver avec une pointe de nostalgie. A l'époque, j'en serais peut-être même venu à souhaiter sa mort pour être sûr de gagner un match.

Il frissonna en réalisant l'horreur de ses propos. Flint le sera un peu plus fort contre lui.

-Je l'imaginais se fracasser sur le sol à chaque fois qu'il montait sur son balai. En fait, je l'aurais volontiers poussé, et sans regret, si j'avais pu le faire discrètement.

-Tu es ignoble.

Mais c'était dit sans conviction. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre alors que lui-même avait vu les mêmes images lui traverser l'esprit sans jamais le faire culpabiliser, parce qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareil. Alors pourquoi s'en voulait-il désormais ?

-C'est ce que je rêvais de faire à chaque joueur qui n'était pas dans mon équipe, et toi le premier.

-Avec moi tu as vraiment essayé de le faire. Plus d'une fois d'ailleurs.

Il sentit Flint sourire contre sa peau. Lui n'avait rien à se reprocher si ce n'est un très mauvais caractère vis-à-vis du capitaine d'Hufflepuff, mais sans doute parce que celui-ci ne lui en avait jamais tenu rigueur, Oliver se sentait responsable de quelque chose.

-Arrête de culpabiliser Wood. Non seulement il n'y a pas de raison, mais en plus ça ne changera pas ce qui c'est passé, murmura Flint en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

-Je sais, c'est juste que…Il ne méritait pas ça.

-Personne ne le mérite.

-Et j'ai peur de…finir par oublier à quel point c'était quelqu'un de bien. Ça non plus il ne le mérite pas.

-Alors on veillera à ce que ça n'arrive pas.

Oliver leva la tête vers lui. Il y avait de la détermination dans le regard de Flint qui le rassura un peu. Il l'embrassa. Ce fut comme sceller une promesse. Ils se souviendraient de Cedric Diggory, ensemble.

-FIN-

* * *

**Et cette fois, c'est une vraie fin xD**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé** ;)


End file.
